


Hug For: Rat-Like

by IwriteDreams



Series: Hug for: [18]
Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwriteDreams/pseuds/IwriteDreams
Summary: Touma was never mean, really, but the ease in which he did everything, how everybody and everything set themselves in front of him and expected him to have all the answers never sat… particularly well. Touma slid under every radar he wanted and stood out in any contest as he pleased.





	Hug For: Rat-Like

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: First and Last hugs.

The first time Touma hugged him, Narasaka had to fight with himself to refrain from throwing Touma’s arms off. Did they start as friends? Maybe not. Narasaka was never fond of the way Touma strolled up 5 minutes late to every practice with a smug look on his face. He was never at peace with the amount of praise that was heaped onto Touma, seeing how unearned it was. 

Touma was never mean, really, but the ease in which he did everything, how everybody and everything set themselves in front of him and expected him to have all the answers never sat… particularly well. Touma slid under every radar he wanted and stood out in any contest as he pleased.

_For once_, Narasaka always thought, _let somebody else win. _

Narasaka wasn't sure if that “somebody else” had to be him, or if really anybody else would do- but it didn’t matter because even now, that day never came. 

The bitter jealousy tugged Narasaka down, down further into loathing before Touma ever really said hello to him properly. By the time Touma did it was too late, and Narasaka was, as a young teenage boy on a revenge quest, swearing to never not hate the guy with the stupid hair, and the blasphemous smile, to never care about the man who must have never suffered once in his life.

Touma held his hand out to him, in an attempt to help Narasaka stand up. Lying on the ground, the floor pressed into his belly so he could better snipe the scurrying little rat-like targets. Narasaka looked up at Touma, his only successor at this point, and stood up on his own. 

“What do you want?”

“I heard you still haven't found a squad yet,” Touma said- which was true. Narasaka had turned down every offer he’d gotten so far. “What do you say you join mine?”

Narasaka paused at that. “What?”

Touma frowned, crossing his arms awkwardly as Narasaka had refused his hand. “Look. I know that we… have yet to really hang out, but you’re super talented, man.”

“I’m skilled.” Narasaka sneered. “Why should I join you?” 

Touma’s face drew his frown deeper. “Well. I don’t know if you keep up with the B rank wars but…”

“Of course I do.” Narasaka lied. “I’m not stupid.”

“Then surely you’ve seen me and Fuyushima? I know it’s pretty unconventional, to not have any attackers or gunners, but it’s been working like a charm.”

That, however, was something Narasaka had been keeping on top of. The rising new Fuyushima squad, a trapper and a sniper. Captian Fyuushima using Touma as a chess piece to warp all across the map, with beta versions of the teleportation triggers and bagworm, they had been unstoppable.

“I was just thinking…,” Touma sighed, “hunting people down to shoot is getting harder. We don't want any attackers, and we were thinking about another sniper with a sharp set of eyes.”

Narasaka smirked. “And that somebody is me?”

“Yeah.” And Touma smiled a smile that was fake as can be, “you’re the best damn sniper this place has to offer. Other than me, of course.”

_ Of course _, Narasaka thinks.

“Well,” Narasaka says, drawing in a breath. He must remain calm. “Thank you for thinking of me, but I think I’ll have to refuse.”

Touma’s face dropped. “...Oh. Really?”

“Afraid so.” Narasaka said. 

  
  


“How… firm is that answer?” Touma asked, and Narasaka wasn't sure he should love that Touma looked so disappointed at the news of not being able to work together, or despising the fact that Touma was probably not used to hearing “no” like this. 

Narasaka’s lips peeled back a little bit. “Firm.”

“That’s… well. That’s a disappointment.” Touma says, and Narasaka is kind of flattered that Touma looks so distraught. Or maybe he’s just happy to see a frown on Touma for a change. Welcome to the real world, asshole.

“Indeed,” Narasaka said, as Touma looked him over once more. 

“Well. If that changes? For any reason… you should let me know.” Touma said, 

“Sure.” 

Touma opened his arms wide, like a falcon stretching their wings, and it took Narasaka a perplexed moment to realize Touma was offering a hug- and that _he_ would look like the asshole to refuse it. 

Narasaka felt a frown tug at his face, he’s never been a huge fan of physical affection, especially with prickly acquaintances which got on every last one of his nerves. Still, Narasaka stepped forward a half step and made the hug as fast and informal as possible. Touma did the _brotherly_ _pat, _like they do in the movies, and it takes a certain level of willpower to not sucker punch him.

Narasaka steps back as fast as he can, and Touma just frowns. 

“Well… uh, If you… Nevermind.” Touma trailed off. “Hit me up sometimes if you wanna hang out, yeah? Just because. You’re a cool guy, Narasaka.” 

Narasaka didn’t need Touma to tell him that. 

The last time Narasaka and Touma hug as friends if just after Touma touches down from a particularly rough away mission. Touma finds his feet carrying him to the Miwa squad room, doesn’t bother to text, or call, give any forewarning at all. 

He isn’t even sure if Narasaka will be there, and even though sleep and a need to crash into his own bed at home is pulling at him, but he couldn’t find it in himself any will or way to resist this sudden urge. 

So he knocks at the door, hoping that somebody was around- and the stars must’ve been aligned, and forgiven, because sure as hell, Narasaka opens the door to meet him. The squad room looks empty, which is a curiosity for it being 3 in the afternoon- it’s not like these are uncommon hours. The hallways are filled with agents, and as Touma has left the away ship, the sun holding his hand, he certainly felt jarred in his concept of time cycles. 

3 in the afternoon and Touma shows up unannounced- after 3 weeks of being gone, just to see him. 

Narasaka doesn’t even have the chance to say hello or ask how the trip was before Touma has enveloped him whole in a massive hug, stepping back into the squad room far enough so that the door slides shut- and it’s just them. 

Touma doesn’t even have time to think before he says it.  
  


“I don’t know why- but I really missed you.” 

He speaks the words into Narasaka’s shoulder, arms wrapped tightly as possible. To his surprise, Narasaka sighs. 

“It’s nice to see you too.” 


End file.
